minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Spawn Egg
"You know what would be fun? If every animal in Minecraft came from eggs." ''- Notch '''Spawn Eggs' are an item only available in Creative Mode, and hold the qualities of spawning a certain mob, depending on the spawn egg used. Hostile mobs will not spawn from spawn eggs if your difficulty level is Peaceful. All the spawn eggs are available in all versions of Minecraft (except for Minecraft PE), with only the farm animals', which were added to Pocket Edition in the 0.7.1 update. The mobs that cannot be spawned with spawn eggs are Spider Jockey, Ender Dragon, Giant, Snow Golem, Iron Golem, Cat, Wither, Wither Skeleton, Tamed Wolf and Zombie villager. If a spawn egg is named via an anvil, the name of the egg will be transferred onto that mob and will be displayed in a similar manner to that of a player's tag. In versions before 1.5, mobs could not be named. Eggs are actually two textures one being a blank egg the other being spots, which are on top of the blank egg. Both textures are white but have a special type of coding. Unlike other objects, when a spawn egg is placed into a dispenser and then activated, it will summon the mob based on the egg inside of it. A spawn eggs ID is 383 and can be obtaind using the "/''give''" command, but this will give you "spawn". List of Spawn Eggs {| border="1" cellpadding="2" ! scope="col" width="40" | Image ! scope="col" width="130" | Mob Spawned |- | || Ocelot |- | || Mooshroom |- | || Skeleton |- | || Creeper |- | || Slime |- | || Zombie |- | || Spider |- | || Chicken |- | || Cave Spider |- | || Cow |- | || Sheep |- | || Pig |- | || Zombie Pigman |- | || Villager |- | || Blaze |- | || Magma Cube |- | || Enderman |- | || Bat The other spawn eggs include: *Bat *Witch *Ghast *Horse *Wolf Trivia *Whenever a passive adult mob is right clicked while holding a spawn egg of the same animal type, it will produce a baby version for any mob that has one. (This excludes Squids and Bats). *In Minecraft 1.4.4, whenever a baby version of a Villager is spawned, it would always produce a farmer villager child. This was fixed. *Wolves when bred by this method will produce pups that are automatically sitting. This can cause a glitch to where the pups move while sitting if the player exits and re-enters the game. *By using the command /give Player 383 1-64 200, the target player will obtain a Ender Crystal Spawn egg however, it will not spawn anything when used. *As of 1.5 you can rename eggs and when killed by that mob it would say "Player was Killed by of Mob" (E.g. Notch was Killed by Herobrine) *In 1.6.1, an discoverable coded feature was added: If a mob's spawn egg is renamed with an Anviland called "Dinnerbone" or "Grumm", it will be flipped upside down. If it is named with a Name Tag, it will instantly flip upside down as well. Any upside down mobs will have right-side-up effects on them (e.g. a Zombie named Dinnerbone burning will be upside down, but the fire on it will be right-side-up). *If you use a skeleton spawn egg in the Nether, it has a 75% chance of spawning as a Wither Skeleton. *If The Player fill his or her inventory with spawn eggs and then switch the world to survival, they would be able to use the spawn eggs. *Most of the time, if you use a Skeleton spawn egg in the Nether, it will spawn a Wither Skeleton. Category:Creative only Category:Items